


when the lights go out

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, and their offence is v mild, malum, they're only in jail for a little while though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's surprisingly okay with the fact that he got arrested. He's even more okay with the fact that Michael happened to get arrested around the same time and they both end up in the same holding cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> title from english love affair by 5sos
> 
> this started off as a 600 word drabble but due to my inability to ever chill, here he are 5k+ words later

Calum is going to fucking kill his friends.

The strange thing is that he's pretty sure that he's serious. He thinks he might actually murder them. The only drawback to that situation is that he'd then end up looking at years and years of actual jail time as opposed to the few hours he was currently facing in the holding cell that he was presently inhabiting.

He remembers the afternoon clearly.

"Lets do something fun. We never do anything fun." This had been Luke, the whiny shit. Of course, once Ashton's ability to have a good time had been questioned, he had immediately taken offence.

"Yeah we do," He had scoffed.

"When?" Luke had demanded. This had all taken place in Calum's bedroom, by the way, while he had been trying to write a history essay. He had raised his head briefly to mutter "Do what you want, I'm not coming. My conclusion sucks ass and is B-worthy at best and I am not about that life."

How he had gone from doing homework to sitting in a prison cell waiting for someone to come bail him out, he wasn't too sure. Well, he was but everything had passed in a blur of alcohol and broken windows and yelling and sirens.

Now, here he is. Plotting the death of his two best friends.

And also, kind of wondering why the boy with black hair and piercing green eyes sitting across from him won't stop staring at him. They're the only two in the room and Calum doesn't know what to say to people sitting in holding cells so it's a tad awkward.

The cell is dark enough considering it's nearing midnight, the single light-bulb illuminating the room looking like it's about to flicker and die any second now. The walls are supposed to be white but stained with cigarette burns and all sorts of things Calum does not want to dwell on for too long (he hopes someone comes to get him soon). The only furniture is a bench that is attached to the walls, going all around the small room, and a toilet in the corner.

Green-Eyes is still staring, and it's kind of freaking Calum out that even in the dim light, he can see how focused his eyes are, right on him. His hair is a tousled mess and the pale skin of his neck that is exposed is littered with marks and bruises. He's wearing a tee shirt of some band and black skinny jeans, so at least he and Calum have that in common. His lips are almost blood red, but that might just be because one of them is cut open. Calum makes it a point not to look quickly away this time, when their eyes meet. He wants to stare? Calum can stare too.

They hold each others gazes for a ridiculously long time and Calum starts to both admire and be infuriated by this boys stubbornness/competitiveness. Reluctantly, it seems, Green-Eyes starts to smile and Calum can't help but smile back because they have to have been just staring into each others eyes for at least a minute.

"Give up?" Calum asks, raising an eyebrow, smile still on his lips. Green-Eyes has a nice smile. He's impressed with himself for not sounding scared, because, well, he's not too sure what this guy is in here for. He's pretty sure they wouldn't put him in with, like, a serial killer or anything. Then again, he did kind of egg the cop's car...

"I just didn't want to make you _too_ uncomfortable." Calum notes that his voice is low, and his thick accent makes it sound... nice.

He scoffs. "I wasn't uncomfortable."

"Right. You were biting you lip so hard I was worried you were gonna end up like me," He says, gesturing to his busted lower lip. Calum's eyes flicker down to it before he meets Green-Eye's gaze once more. He makes a conscious effort to leave his bottom lip alone.

"Whatever." He pauses. "What happened to it, anyway?"

His lips lift in a smirk. "That's my business."

Calum frowns, eyebrows raising. They were literally stuck in a tiny cell. Might as well pass the time somehow. "C'mon, man, we're in jail together"

"And?" He challenges, eyebrows raising.

Calum shrugs. "We might as well talk."

"Says who?" Green-Eyes wants to know, looking like he's stifling a laugh.

"Just tell me, God." Calum sighs eventually.

He seems to think for a minute before shrugging. "I killed a guy. He put up a bit of a fight, but I got him."

Calum has to fight to keep his heart rate steady. It doesn't work. He's really sorry he asked. Figures he'd end up in a room with a killer. The room is dead quiet. Green-Eyes looks up from his lap to assess Calum's reaction. He manages to keep a straight face for a few seconds before he cracks up laughing.

Calum watches him warily. "Uhh... So, like, does murder amuse you or-"

"I'm kidding, dude." He's still laughing very hard. "I haven't killed anyone. My parents were out for the weekend and I threw, like, the biggest party of the century. Then these guys showed up and started talking all sorts of shit, and I... got mad."

"Oh," Calum's sigh of relief is audible. "You fucking asshole." He still sounds shaky, so his anger is not very impressive. Green-Eyes snickers some more. Calum pulls himself together enough to ask, "So you were in a fight?"

"Yeah," he nods. "It was pretty messy at first. Probably because it was three against one, but I think I did okay."

"Damn. No one helped you?"

"Nah, my friend Alex did. So did some other guys but one of the other goons got in a pretty good punch," his thumb swipes subconsciously across his lip as he speaks, "and everything was all black. I woke up to an empty house and a cop shining a light in my face telling me I was under arrest. There were too many types of drugs in various areas of my house for me to even try to plead innocent," He rolls his eyes. "My mother may shoot me."

"That sucks, man," Calum sympathizes.

The boy shrugs. "Yeah. So." He raises his eyebrows. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, uh," Calum rubs the back of his neck. "Long story."

"I'm obviously not going anywhere."

Calum sighs, looking down at his lap. "S'kind of embarrassing,"

"And getting beat up at your own party isn't?" Green-Eyes snorts, which, well, true.

"Me and my friends got kind of drunk and decided it would be a cool idea to find my history teachers house and egg it. Asshole gave me an essay. A three thousand word essay, no less. Even though school's out for the summer in, like, four days," Calum shakes his head. "We got a little too into it after we ran out of eggs. Starting throwing stones and shit. Broke some windows. Turns out he was home the whole time." Calum winces visibly at the memory. Mr. Williams was not happy. "My friends made a ran for it but I'm a huge fucking lightweight and I tripped over my own feet. He grabbed me and called the cops, and here I am."

"Cool friends," Green-Eyes notes.

"I fucking know, right?" Calum sighs, shaking his head. He pauses, then adds, "Well, in their defense, they're probably trying to execute some kind of prison break mission right about now. Or passed out. They were pretty wasted."

The boy laughs, and it's a very pretty sound. "So we both fucked up pretty bad."

"Got that right," Calum smiles back. "What's your name? I've been calling you Green-Eyes in my head all night."

"It's Michael," Michael says, laughing again. "What's yours?"

"Disappointment, when my parents hear about this," Calum sighs, earning another laugh. "But for now, it's Calum."

"Nice to meet you, Calum,"

"You too. I didn't think I'd meet anyone cool in jail."

"Well I'm just full of surprises."

Calum laughs again. "How long d'you think they'll keep us in here for?"

Michael shrugs. "I don't know. M'not exactly the prison expert. I've managed to stay out of jail thus far."

"Wouldn't've guessed," Calum mutters. When Michael doesn't reply, he realizes what he's said and his eyes widen, his cheeks heating up.

"Oh really?" Michael says. Calum looks up at his face, just as he schools his expression so it's blank but Calum sees that he was hurt and oh God he hurt his feelings Calum is such a bad person.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- Like, I wasn't saying that you looked... bad or anything, I just-"

Michael raises an eyebrow expectantly and the black stud above it reminds Calum of his thought-process.

"Like, you're wearing black skinny jeans and a Metallica tee shirt, and you've got an eyebrow piercing and your hair's dyed black-"

"And you've got nine tattoos and you're slurring your words quite a bit. But I didn't just assume you were a convict."

Calum's lips twitch up a little in a small smile. "You counted my tattoos?"

"That's not the point here," Michael hisses, but Calum can see him blushing.

"'M really sorry, man," Calum says after a short silence.

Michael smiles in response. "So," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "We're not going anywhere for a while. Tell me about these amazing friends of yours?"

Calum rolls his eyes. He's a little self-conscious now that Michael's made a comment about how he's talking. "Dunno how you can ever hear me, I'm slurring my words so much."

Michael shrugs, "Sometimes in life we must struggle. Now talk,"

Calum sighs and does his best to get comfortable on the hard bench. "Well, Luke's 18. He's about six months younger than me so I treat him like my child. It pisses him off, which is why I can't stop. He's literally saved in my phone as 'my son'." Michael laughs for about half a minute as this. Calum joins him. "One time I changed my name in his phone to 'dad' and he wouldn't talk to me for a solid six days."

And this point Michael is about to piss himself. He throws his head back, hands covering his face as he laughs and he looks really cute so Calum tells him.

"You look cute when you laugh."

Michael's still smiling as he rolls his eyes. "Really? We've from 'you look like a criminal' to 'you look really cute'?"

"Hell yeah we have. You have red marks all over your arms and a bruise near your ear over there and a split lip and your hair looks like a brush and I respect that."

Michael shakes his head. "You're fuckin' weird,"

"Yeah, yeah, there's a weird person in your prison cell, shocker. Anyway. Ashton," he begins and Michael just shakes his head in wonder as he continues. "Ashton's a total beefcake. Like, his arms are the size of my thighs, probably. He could probably really hurt somebody-"

"-He'd have come in handy in my, er, situation," Michael says, gesturing to his injuries.

"-Except the kid can't hurt a fly. Total nerd. Giggles like a schoolgirl. Long ass hair." Calum sighs. "It'll come in handy when I fight him, though."

"You're gonna fight the guy with arms the size of your thighs?"

"S'not like he's gonna hit back. Anyway, it's pretty much his fault I'm here. He's the one who bought the fucking alcohol. And I see you over there, staring at my thighs,"

Michael's eyes snap back to meet Calum's again as he says this, cheeks turning a deep red. Calum smiles knowingly.

"I wasn't... I was just..."

"I didn't say I minded," Calum assures him, smiling ever wider when Michael's blush intensifies.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't," Michael says, smirking a little.

"Are you calling me easy?" Calum demands, but even as he speaks, he's still smiling.

Michael's still smiling a little. "Let's not act like you haven't done some staring yourself," Calum finds himself actually _giggling_ at that, damn it, he's blaming Ashton for influencing him on that one.

Calum shrugs. "No shame here. While we're confessing, the only reason why I'm not totally invading your personal space right now is because it'll look bad if a cop walks in,"

Michael's cheeks start turning pink again.

"You're cute," Michael tells him.

"I wanna kiss you," Calum replies.

"You'll only hurt my lip," Michael says, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"I never said anything about your lips,"

"Christ," Michael says, green eyes widening. He takes his lower lip between his teeth, forgetting, but then winces, releasing it.

Just then, there's a loud clanging and a jangling of keys as the door of their cell is opened.

"Clifford, your mom's here." The tired-looking cops says, sticking her head in the door. "And Hood, your, uh, dad's here,"

Calum furrows his eyebrows in confusion as she walks away, leaving the door open. Michael gets up.

"What wrong, Hood?" Michael asks when Calum remains sitting.

He rolls his eyes, then goes back to being confused. "My dad's in the UK on a business trip. I don't know how..." Calum shrugs, then shakes it off. "Whatever, at least I'm getting out of there."

"I'm insulted," Michael says, folding his arms.

"Don't take it personally, _Clifford_ ," Calum grins. Michael sticks his tongue out at him. Calum kind of wants to suck on it.

Calum walks about two steps before he's backed against the wall next to the door with Michael's lips on his. Calum takes in a shaky breath, hands gripping Michael's shoulders, eyes fluttering closed. Michael pulls away briefly, breathing a little quicker than before. Calum's tight jeans are getting tighter.

"I'm taking a huge fucking risk right now but I guess that fact that you haven't pushed me away yet means this is okay,"

"I'm just glad you're braver than I am," Calum pants. "Am I hurting your lip?"

"No. It- it feels good. In a weird way,"

Calum whines, urgently pressing his lips to Michael's again. "Figures you'd have a pain kink. Since you were obviously created to fuck me up, sure, why not throw that in there too,"

"Pain kink," Michael muses, lips against Calum's. "That would explain why I came like three times while I was getting beaten up."

"Michael, holy shit, shut _up_ ," Calum says, trying his best not to laugh.

"No, but really, I think my lip's about to start bleeding again," he says worriedly. Calum nods, kissing down his jaw and neck instead. Suddenly. there are footsteps approaching and a voice calling their names.

"Hood? Clifford?"

"Son of a-"

"Yeah, one sec," Michael calls, clearing his throat and reluctantly detaching himself from Calum.

" _Now_ ," The voice says again, more sternly and they both sigh and walk towards it. They come out in a waiting-room type setting. It's easy to pick out which one is Michael's mom. She's the one managing to look both furious and worried at the same time. Meanwhile, Calum can't see either of his parents anywhere.

But he can see Ashton.

"Calum, there you are, I was worried sick," Ashton gasps, embracing him. When he's got a good grip on him, Ashton hisses 'play along' furiously in his ear.

"Uh, sorry dad," Calum mutters in reply, trying to look calm. "It, uh, won't happen again."

"You bet your ass- I mean, you're grounded," Ashton improvises. Meanwhile, Michael lets out a snort of laughter from the other side of the room. He has obviously recognized Ashton from Calum's earlier description. The cop is either gullible as fuck or too tired to care because she just hands Calum back his keys and phone and gives him a warning then tells him to get out.

"Bro," Ashton says as they walk out into the cool air, approaching the parking lot. "How was the slammer?"

Calum punches him in the chest. There's a cracking sound and Calum gasps in pain, hopping around, clutching his fist to his own chest.

"Son of a-OW!" He groans, doubling over. "What the fuck? What's _in_ there, steel?"

Ashton, completely uninjured, rolls his eyes and slaps Calum's back. "S'your own fault, buddy."

Calum resists the urge to try punching him again. "Yeah, okay dad. How'd you pull that off anyway?"

"Used your dad's ID. Told her I died my hair, had some plastic surgery. She looks like she probably hasn't slept in a week so she bought it pretty easily."

Calum nods, punching Ashton's arm, but much softer this time, gratefully. "Thanks, man,"

"No problem. We told your mom we're all at Luke's and you fell asleep. In truth, Luke nearly cried he was so worried. He won't shut up about how you're too weak for jail. Poor kid."

"Aw." Calum cooes. They get to Ashton's car and he opens it, climbing into the front seat. Luke pours out, throwing his arms around Calum clumsily, burying his face in his neck and squeezing him tight.

"Calum oh my God I thought we'd lost you forever,"

"You big sap." Calum mutters, hugging him back.

"He wanted to actually break in to the prison but I don't even think I need to point out the many things wrong with that plan," Ashton sighs deeply.

"Calum was in _jail_ , Ashton. _Prison_. He could've gotten hurt."

"Actually," Calum says, getting into the car. Not without difficulty as Luke refuses to release him so he's lugging around a six foot child. "I was just in this cell with another boy."

Luke raises his head at this, narrowing his eyes at Calum. Ashton turns to look into the backseat.

"What?" Calum says, frowning.

"Don't 'what' me. You said it all happily. You practically giggled. An Ashton-giggle. You like him." Luke says, looking very closely at Calum. Calum tries his best to not start grinning because they'll never let this go if he doesn't control himself.

Calum ignores Ashton's 'I do not giggle!' to flick Luke in the head. Luke lovingly flips him off, still not letting him go.

"I think he likes you too," Ashton contributes. Calum stares at him.

"And how the hell would you know?"

"Well he's walking over here right now, for one thing,"

Calum's neck practically snaps with the speed he uses to turn and look out the car window. Michael is, indeed, approaching the car.

"I don't know how I feel about you meeting boys in jail," Luke frowns.

"I thought I was _your_ dad, Lucas," Calum mutters absently, eyes still on Michael.

Luke thumps him. "We shouldn't have bailed you out,"

Michael raps on the window, squinting slightly to see inside. Ashton winds down the window and Michael smiles at him. "Hi, uh, Mr. Hood?" He smirks, obviously messing with him.

Ashton folds his arms, determined not to break character. "How can I help you young man?"

Michael rolls his eyes. "Can I just talk to Calum? Just for a second."

"A second is all Calum needs," Luke assures Michael. Calum makes a mental note to actually schedule a proper fight with Luke.

Calum pushes Luke off of him, opening the door and stepping outside while Luke screams, "Prison changed you!" Michael smiles at him and Calum's heart swells.

"I really want to touch you right now but my moms probably staring so hard at us that she's boring holes in the windscreen of her car so I'm just gonna pretend to shake your hand and hand you my number. It's on a piece of paper. Call me, okay?"

Calum's cheeks hurt, he's smiling so hard.

"Okay," he agrees, extending his hand to shake Michael's.

"And stop smiling so damn much, Hood, you're making me smile and this doesn't at all look like you're a guy who invited me to join his synchronized swimming team,"

Calum has to cover his mouth to silence his guffaws. "That's what you told your mom?"

Michael's shrugs. "M'not proud of it, but what has to be done, has to be done." There's the beep of a car horn behind him. Michael heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Kay, I gotta go. Don't pull any 'trying to be cool' shit, just call me when you can. I literally have no values or whatever,"

The horn beeps more urgently. His mom starts driving towards them. Michael sighs and waves goodbye.

"Keep practicing that backstroke," Calum calls as he walks away.

Calum tries to stop smiling before going back to the car because he's pretty sure Luke and Ashton will never stop teasing him if they see him like this.

* * *

It's about 3 am and both Luke and Ashton have managed to squeeze into Luke's bed. Despite numerous complaints from both boys, Calum opted to sleep on the sofa.

His phone is in his hands and he's been staring at it ever since he saved Michael's number an hour ago.

It's almost pitch black in the Hemmings' living room, apart from the moon shining in through a gap in the curtains and the light of Calum's phone.

Another few minutes pass by, and he's thinking of Michael's lips and his hands and his wild fucking hair and he doesn't even realize what he's doing until he's dialed the number and Michael's sleepy, raspy voice is all "hello?" in his ear.

"Michael?" Calum says, heart squeezing.

"Duh," Michael says, and suddenly, Calum is at ease. "What's up, Hood?"

"We're you asleep?" Calum wonders, playing with the fringe of a pillow.

"Most people are, at 3 in the morning."

Calum shrugs even though Michael can't see him. "I wasn't,"

"Of course not. Couldn't get me off your mind, huh?" Calum can hear the smile in his voice.

He swallows. "Is it obvious?"

Michael chuckles. "Couldn't stop thinking about you either,"

"I, uh," Calum takes a deep breath, rubbing a hand over himself. "I really wanna see you,"

"Mm. Really?"

"Yeah." Calum finds himself nodding. He doesn't think he can breathe. "Right now."

There's a silence then Michael sighs. "Fuck, I wanna see you too."

"Luke's house is just a few minutes away from that police station. That's where I am."

"God, my mom is literally gonna send me to military school if I get caught." He pauses, seeming to deliberate, then sighs, "Fuck it. What estate?"

"Beechers Terrace,"

"No fucking way. What number?"

"Thirteen. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just- I live at number fifteen. This Luke kid, he has a guitar, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Calum's getting impatient. Who cares about Luke's guitar?

"He never stops fucking playing it. I kind of wanna fight him for it."

"Join the club," Calum mutters. "Hurry, Michael, please."

"Five minutes," he promises.

"Be faster," Calum pleads, heart thudding in his chest.

"Patience, baby," Calum can hear the smirk in his tone.

"Shit, if you're gonna call me that, make it two minutes,"

"Literally no one can move that fast."

"You live two fucking houses away!"

Michael laughs, that musical laugh that's been stuck in Calum's head all night.

"I'll try my best."

The line goes dead and Calum lets his phone rest on his stomach.

There's an entire colony of butterflies in his stomach and it gets worse with every passing moment that Michael isn't there. The fact that he's inviting a boy over to his friends house while said friend is asleep and unaware should make him uneasy at the very least but it just starts him palming himself slowly, eyes fluttering closed.

Maybe jail really did change him.

He gets a text from Michael just as Calum's about to call him again, saying he's outside. Calum flings the blanket he had over his legs to the ground and rushes to get the door, opening it as quietly as he can, then there he is. All soft and sleepy looking, wearing a sweater that's way too big for him so the sleeves are hanging down over his hands, his hair still a mess.

"Missed you," Michael says, a small smile on his face.

"Prove it," Calum challenges, which is how he ends up on his back on the sofa he had just been lying on, with Michael bracing his arms by Calum's head and leaning down to kiss him.

It's almost bruising, Michael's tongue sliding past Calum's to tease him, hands on Calum's hips. Calum fists Michael's hair in the way he's wanted to ever since they first met, pulling hard. Michael groans in satisfaction, and Calum really can't stop his hips from grinding up against the other boy.

Michael presses his hand against the small of Calum's back, signalling for him to lift his hips so he can get his boxers off. Calum obliges as Michael kisses his way down his chest, stopping at each tattoo. Calum's gasping by the time Michael gets to his waist, stopping at the area just below his navel and looking up at Calum.

"Don't stop," Calum whines, lower body writhing against him. "Please, fuck, please,"

"Shh, babe," Michael murmurs against Calum's flushed skin. "Can't have anyone waking up and running down to check on you, can we?"

Calum shakes his head, not too sure what exactly he's agreeing too. All he can concentrate on is the fact that Michael's lips are really close to his dick and if he doesn't do something about it soon-

All of a sudden, Michael's moving, spreading Calum's legs further, completely avoiding his swollen cock and Calum has no clue what the fuck Michael thinks he's pulling here but it really needs to stop and soon, preferably _before_ Calum explodes.

"Mikey," he whines, hand going for his own cock. Michael grabs his forearm just before he can find his purchase, pinning it to the couch. Calum nearly starts sobbing, chest heaving as he struggles against him.

Before he can say anything else, he can feel Michael's warm breath against his thighs and as he looks down to see what he's doing, he feels the warmth of his tongue licking over his asshole, slowly, looking right up at Calum as he does it, taking in the look of shock that morphs into one of sheer bliss.

Calum nearly cries, a low moan falling from his lips as Michael uses his hands to spread his cheeks wider, licking even slower this time, dragging the flat of his tongue against his hole. Calum is honestly about to combust from the sensation. It's nothing he's tried before, nothing he even wanted to try, he had no idea it could feel so-

"Oh my God, please, just- feels so-" he babbles, eyes squeezing shut, hits rotating desperately. Michael wiggles his tongue a little so it enters Calum and Calum lets out the filthiest moan he thinks he's ever heard in his life, hands clawing desperately at the couch beneath him as Michael wraps a warm hand around his cock, pumping slowly. Calum's breathing raggedly and it hits him that if anyone happened to wake up at this moment, it would be all too clear what Calum's doing in the living room.

"Feels so what?" Michael wants to know, smirking at him but Calum shakes his head, confused as to why the hell he thought it was okay to dare take his mouth off him. He whines impatiently, and Michael sighs and, thankfully, gives Calum's dick a few tugs to calm him down. Calum tries his best not to scream or something.

"If Luke wakes up... If we get caught- oh my G- Michael," he pants as Michael starts licking him open again. Calum's cock is leaking and heavy, and Michael's tight fist slides over it with ease.

"You'd probably like that, getting caught like this, all spread open, begging for my mouth," Michael grins wickedly.

Calum squeezes his eyes shut, nodding almost involuntarily, heart seeming to stop for a few seconds as Michael rubs his thumb over Calum's hole and slowly pushes against it. "Shit," he pants. "Shit, fuck, shit, _Mikey_ -"

"Shh, baby," Michael soothes, rubbing comforting circles into the boy's hipbone, "I'll fuck you good, yeah? Nice and hard, I promise. You just have to be quiet," Michael says in a sultry whisper. The condition sounds like the most difficult thing in the world right now.

"Th-thought you wanted us to get caught," Calum manages to say as Michael sits up a little, pulling his shirt over his head.

"No, I think that was you," Michael says, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. "You're not thinking straight, princess. Is that because of me?"

"Yeah," Calum nods honestly, "Haven't- haven't been able to stop thinking about you, can't- can't think about anything else, Michael, please just-"

Michael moans softly, standing up to get his sweatpants and boxers off, thick cock slapping against his stomach. Calum licks his lips subconsciously and Michael nearly comes at the sight, muttering a quick, "fuck, c'mere", before grabbing Calum by his hips and crashing his lips to his. He hisses in pain almost immediately, and Calum remembers, reaching a hand up to swipe his thumb against Michael's cut lip.

"My little casualty," Calum grins, running his thumb along it.

"I don't know why I find you so endearing, honestly," Michael rolls his eyes fondly. Calum's about to tell him that it's his fuck-hot body, probably, but Michael shifts a little, and their cocks brush against each other so moans replace the words.

Michael sits up briefly, and Calum whines at the loss of body contact. Michael takes his dick in his hand and his complaints fade. The older boy's eyes search the dark room, and he leans down when he finds his purchase, the sweatpants he'd flung away. He rummages through the pockets for a small plastic bottle and a foil packet.

Calum nods, "Nice planning skills,"

"I try my best,"

Calum works on leveling out his breathing rate, letting his eyes close. The sound of the condom packet being torn open has him near panting again, so he whines an impatient, "Hurry," but he doesn't have to wait too long. He feel Michael's fingers spreading him open gently, slick and warm from the lube.

Michael rolls his eyes. "So greedy," he mutters, cutting off Calum's smart reply, working a finger into him. Calum gasps, head thrown back against the sofa as Michael works it all the way in, then pulls it out again, repeating his actions until Calum is sighing softly.

"Good?" He whispers, voice thick with lust. Calum nods, frantically, so Michael lets another finger join the first, keeping it slow until Calum starts bucking his hips, pleading for more. Michael scissors his fingers, stretching Calum open, doing to his best to lessen the inevitable burn of Michael's dick filling him. He adds a third finger and Calum hisses lowly, slack-jawed, dick leaking against his stomach.

When he opens his eyes, there are tears in them as he pleads. "Mikey, please, need you,"

Michael doesn't think he could deny him anything at this point.

He nods, pulling his fingers out of the younger boy's slick heat and positioning himself to fill him.

"You're sure you wanna?" Michael confirms.

"I'm two seconds away from sitting on your dick myself," Calum assures him. Michael snorts, but files the mental image away for later.

"Might hurt a little," Michael mutters as he slowly fills him, practically seeing stars as he slowly buries himself all the way inside Calum.

"Holy-" Calum begins, cut off as Michael's suddenly sucking marks into his neck, fingers digging into his sides so hard he can feel the bruises, and he loves it, loves the slight burn deep down inside him that gives way to pleasure with every thrust of Michael's hips.

Michael leaves an especially dark bruise just below Calum's jaw, where he knows it'll be nearly impossible to hide. He smirks up at Calum, pressing against the mark. Calum groans at the feeling.

"Does it hurt?" Michael mumbles out, hips snapping almost involuntarily against his. Calum nods.

"Yeah, hurts, feels good," He pants. Michael groans, hips rolling against him.

Thought I was the one with the pain kink," he says.

Maybe you're just a bad influence," Calum starts to say, but gets cut off as Michael digs his fingers into his thigh, hooking it up around his waist so he can go deeper. Calum is fucking _mewling_ and Michael is moaning, hand still gripping Calum's thigh, when he hits a spot that makes Calum's eyes roll back into his head.

"Shit, Calum," Michael pants as Calum lets out a desperate cry. Michael's hand covers Calum's mouth, brushing his hair back soothingly. "We have to- fuck, we need to be quiet, princess,"

Calum whines against Michael's hand, not too sure what he's feeling but knowing he wants more of it.

"Wanna come, baby? Yeah? Stay quiet for me and I'll make you come," Michael promises. Calum groans as Michael starts to pump his cock, quickly, hand gliding over it.

They're both dangerously close and Michael knows Calum is about to come because he grabs Michael's hand off his mouth, gripping it tight and instead biting his lip to silence himself.

Michael stays with Calum's prostate, moving his hips so he's rubbing against it, reduced to incoherent gasps and moans as he finds his own release.

"You look hot when you're about to come," Calum says breathlessly, which is the last straw for Michael.

He curses lowly, fist quickening on Calum's cock as he starts to spurt come, too, hands grabbing at nothing as Michael continues to fuck into him, riding out the aftershocks.

They're both still for a little bit, both trying to catch their breath. When Michael pulls slowly out of Calum, they both hiss from sensitivity. Calum watches as Michael goes to get rid of the condom then comes back with a bunch of paper napkins. He hands Calum a few and they clean themselves off and then Calum smiles up at him.

"Glad I got arrested today," he says, looking like he means it.

"You're ridiculous," Michael mutters, but he's smiling a little, too.

There's a silence, and then Michael admits, "I gotta go home." Calum frowns, and Michael hurries to re-assure him. "I'll call you, I swear. Or you can call me. I just don't want to even think about what my mom's gonna do if she finds out I'm not in my bed,"

Calum nods, cheek-injuring smile back on his face. "Okay. See you around, Clifford."

Michael rolls his eyes, ruffling Calum's hair as he starts to pull his clothes on. "Bye, Hood," he replies, making his way for the door.

Calum lays back happily on the couch. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to kill his friends for getting him arrested. Though he might re-think that when they do that annoying thing they do where they practically read his mind and figure out what Calum was up to early in the morning.

But for now, he's alright with them and with the world.

He doesn't even care that he never finished his essay.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY, come talk to me on tumblr @ queermuke


End file.
